


Pampering on Spring Break

by lesbisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver, Age Regression/De-Aging, Arousal, Bladder Control, Childishness, Cunnilingus, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Wetting, Humiliation, MD/LG, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pacifiers, Public Humiliation, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting, cg/lg, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: Recently single college student Carrie is spending spring break at the B&B run by lesbian couple Laura and Denise. Carrie soon learns that her hosts take hospitality to a whole new level. Carrie's new 'Mommies' teach her the pleasures of being trained and transformed into their lesbian baby girl and submissive plaything and give her the best vacation she never dreamed of.





	Pampering on Spring Break

Carrie straightened her pink plastic tiara, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
  
  
The 21-year-old had come to San Diego to enjoy spring break partying on the beach, but that didn’t matter now. Laura and Denise had shown her that there were much more fun things she could do than that.  
  
  
  
"Mommy Denise, can I wear my tiara today?"  
  
  
  
Denise laughed. "Of course, honey. You look so cute in it. But first, we have to get you out of your night things." The older woman reached down to cup Carrie’s mound through the puffy white night-time diaper.  
  
  
  
Carrie frowned. “No Mommy, I’m wet. I’m sorry. I try so hard, but I know I’m just not a big girl yet.”  
  
  
  
Denise smiled. “Of course honey, you know that’s just fine. That’s why your mommies are here to take care of you.” Denise’s hand began to massage the front of Carrie’s diaper gently, rubbing the soft damp material gently across the young woman’s clit. Carrie giggled happily at the good feeling Mommy Denise was making in her little girl clitty. “Your mommies love taking care of _everything_ our baby girl needs.”  
  
  
  
_Earlier that week…_  
  
  
  
Carrie was exhausted. She had expected to arrive in San Diego four hours earlier, and now it was already 9 pm. She just hadn't been able to resist dawdling at every beach along the way, stopping at least long enough for a few Instagram posts. Also, hungry. Three lattes and two pastries from three different small beachside cafes had been enough to keep her awake for the long solo drive down the coast, but it hadn't done enough for her stomach.  
  
  
  
Solo. She was taking the Spring Break beach bum vacation she had planned one month ago with her boyfriend. Then one week ago, seemingly out of the blue, he called everything off. Said he didn't want to be tied down. Then a couple days later, she heard he was going strong with one of Carrie's acquaintances, a freshman sorority sister. Well, good riddance.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, by then it had been too late to get any refund on the booking. Anyways, unlike her ex, she didn't have any alternative plans. She would go, and enjoy the beach life, strut her new bikini, and maybe dip her toes in the single life.  
  
  
  
Carrie parked her car outside the address her phone pointed at. A large, quirky farmhouse, only one block from the beach. It looked larger than the photos online. Apparently, the owners lived in the basement suite and rented the two bedrooms on the main floor and the renovated attic "penthouse suite" out as a small B &B.  
  
  
  
The front door was answered by a short, slightly plump middle-aged woman with curly, dark brown hair. "Oh, here you are, dear! Welcome, welcome! We were worried you folks got lost. I'm Denise, and my partner Laura is finishing up some work in her office right now, but she'll have time to welcome you herself sometime this week."  
  
  
  
"Hi, Denise, I'm Carrie, but you know that, and umm, I guess I should let you know that it's just going to be me this week."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see. Oh, honey," Denise wrapped Carrie in a tight squeeze.  
  
  
  
"No, it's fine," Carrie giggled awkwardly. "He was an asshole."  
  
  
  
"And an idiot." Denise released her from the embrace, but her arms lingered on Carrie's, as her eyes travelled up and down the co-ed's figure. "Letting a stunning young lady like you get away." Carrie smiled shyly, tucking a stray spray of sun-highlighted brunette hair behind her ear.  
  
  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
  
  
"I have an idea, honey. If you want, we can move you to a different room. We had found the perfect person to rent it out, but she had to cancel. It's much more affordable than the suite you rented. We'd refund you the difference, and since the room is going to be empty otherwise, I'm happy to provide a discount. We can probably find another group to rent the penthouse suite."  
  
  
  
"That sounds great, thanks a lot!" It would be much nicer to be paying for a solo room, instead of a suite meant for two, thought Carrie. Especially since it would also help her host, how could she say no?  
  
  
  
"Here are the keys to that room! It's a lovely little room. Oh, I'm sure you will love it here as much as we do!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Denise, I hope I will. Are there any good places to get food delivered from?" Carrie asked. "I'd go out somewhere, but I'm just so tired..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that! I'd love to whip something quick up for you!" Her host sounded so eager, that Carrie couldn't bring herself to object.  
  
  
  
Putting a warm hand on her shoulder, Denise led her to a small door at the back of the house.  
  
  
  
"You just rest in here, dear. Get settled in. I'll get you your supper."  
  
  
  
Opening the door of the room, Carrie gasped in surprise. The walls were pastel pink! And it wasn't just the walls. Everything in the room seemed decorated to the tastes of a 5-year-old girl. The pink princess bed had a sheer pink curtain and pink ruffled sheets. There was a short white dresser embossed with pink peonies on one wall, and a matching empty bookshelf on another. White slatted wooden blinds covered the windows. A short table with short little chairs filled one corner. In another, there was a large pink plastic toy box with a padlock on it. The owners must store some of their personal possessions there, mused Carrie.  
  
  
  
She jumped when someone knocked on the open door at her back.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you, dear." Denise clucked behind her. "I've brought you your supper. Here we go." Walking into her room, Denise set a white tray with a plastic mug and two plastic bowls on the table.  
  
  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I warmed your milk, dear."  
  
  
  
"There, come here and sit down dear." Carrie clumsily sat down in one of those funny little chairs. Her knees bent up at an awkward angle. She glanced down at the bowls. Applesauce and cream of wheat?  
  
  
  
Between the short table and chair and the juvenile supper, Carrie felt very silly, but it would be rude to complain about it to her hosts, she mused. Especially when Denise had been so nice to her.  
  
  
  
Denise flourished a white lace-fringed napkin and, to Carrie's surprise, tucked it into her blouse. "Eat up, dear! Have a good night, and sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning." Carrie startled when Denise bent over to kiss her atop her head.  
  
  
  
Shaking her head at the strange but kind woman, Carrie picked up the pink plastic spoon and began to eat her supper.  


* * *

  
  
Carrie woke up woozily. She must have slept for a long time after her extended drive yesterday. The sun was already well up, judging by the amount of light filtering through the slats of the blinds onto the pale pink walls. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" Carrie called. She reached down for her bag, to grab something less revealing than the tank top and panties she'd slept in. Where was her bag? She thought she'd left it at the foot of the bed. Could she answer the door wrapped in a sheet?  
  
  
  
The door opened. Shoot! She must have forgotten to lock it. It was her hostess, Denise.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Denise I'm so sorry I'm not—"  
  
  
  
"Shhh, no, no, it's fine dear, we don't want to barge in. I just wanted to introduce you to my wife, Laura."  
  
  
  
The tall redheaded woman at Denise's side reached out a hand to Carrie, but instead of shaking Carrie's hand, she held it, slowly stroking Carrie's palm with her thumb.  
  
  
  
Carrie's mouth felt dry. She was unsure. Everything that was happening was so strange, it was disorienting. But the women were so nice, and she felt strangely relaxed. The stroking of her hand did feel nice. So nice, she could almost forget she was standing in front of two near strangers in only panties and a tank top.  
  
  
  
"Denise was right," grinned the redhead. "You're such a cutie. I know you're going to have a very nice time here. We're going to love having you here."  
  
  
  
Still holding Carrie's hand, she led her back to the bed, sitting her down on it. Her fingers continued to trace intricate soothing patterns on Carrie's skin as her hands made their way up the young woman's arms to caress her neck, finally settling on her temples. It sent such relaxing, pleasant tingles through Carrie's head, she couldn't help but sigh with contentment.  
  
  
  
"You just stay here and listen to Laura, dear," said Denise. "She's very good at helping out shy little girls like you. I'm going to make you something yummy for breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Oh, you don't have to—"  
  
  
  
"Shh, dear," crooned Laura, still stroking Carrie’s temples in gentle patterns. "Just let us take care of you. It's so much easier to just let your loving hosts take care of you. That’s what we're here for. To make sure you have the best vacation you can. It's so much nicer to just relax and let us do the hard thinking."  
  
  
  
The soft fingers felt so nice against Carrie's skin, filling her head with tingling sweetness.  
  
  
  
"Good girl," Laura whispered, bending over the girl to rest cheek to cheek, her breath warm against Carrie's ear. "You're nice and obedient for us. You're a natural follower, aren't you? You are so eager to please. So eager to make the real grown-ups happy. You're just a little girl, really, aren't you? Open for someone else to guide you. Someone to help you realize what you want to do, what you need to do."  
  
  
  
She's right, Carrie drowsily thought. She was so scared of the displeasure of those around her. She just wanted to do things right, to keep everyone happy, to please them. That's why she hadn’t been able to leave her ex, even when she’d suspected he was sleeping around on her. She did make bad decisions. She didn’t know how to be an adult yet.  
  
  
  
"It's all okay," Laura’s voice continued. "It feels so good, just like this does, it feels so relaxing, just like you feel now, it feels so right, to listen to and obey the grown-ups. To listen to and obey Laura and Denise. Good girl. You let Laura and Denise take care of you. They take such good care of you."  
  
  
  
Yes, thought Carrie. Laura and Denise had been so kind to her. She did want to thank them, to make them happy, to let them decide things for her.  
  
  
  
Laura's hands were moving all over Carrie's body now, not just her temples. They made those same soothing, sweet patterns, and Carrie felt herself sighing and relaxing even more. It did feel so good to let Laura do what Laura needed to do. To let Laura take care of little Carrie.  
  
  
  
Carrie felt her tank top slipping off over her skin, and Laura's hands briefly caressed the sides of her breasts as it came off. Laura leaned back to look down at the young woman's form, clad now only in a thin pair of blue panties. "You are such a pretty little girl, Carrie," Laura whispered. "You're a girl who will make her mommies very happy."  
  
  
  
Then Laura's hands were gently caressing down Carrie's belly, and along her inner thighs. Barely brushing her vulva through the blue cotton, but never directly addressing it. All of the gentle, teasing touch, and the sweet, quiet words in her brain, inflamed Carrie's pussy. Unthinkingly, she pushed it into Laura's stroking hand. Laura pushed her back, laughing.  
  
  
  
"No, no, horny little girl. It's not the time for playing right now. Let Mommy Laura get you all dressed up for your big day." Laura's laugh brought Carrie back to her senses for only a moment. 'What was she doing? This wasn't like her. Maybe it had been too long since she'd last had sex. She wasn't a lesbian… was she? Besides, she barely knew this strange woman with an absurd taste in décor.'  
  
  
  
Then Laura's hands were stroking Carrie's head again, her mouth whispering sweet words about how good it felt to just let go and listen to Laura and Denise. Carrie sighed, and relaxed again. Laura was right. It was easier to not worry about things, after all.  
  
  
  
Laura's fingers hooked the sides of the panties, and pulled them down, dropping from Carrie's ankles to the floor.  
  
  
  
Walking over to the dresser, she opened drawers, pulling out several items. Carrie was surprised to see the drawers packed full of different fabrics, mostly white and pastels, with a heavy trend towards pink.  
  
  
  
"Arms up," ordered Laura. A plain white t-shirt went over Carrie's head. "Now, hold out your legs for me," ordered Laura. "Good girl." Laura slid a pair of lace-edged cotton underwear printed with daisies and butterflies. Over this, she added a pair of stretchy pink leggings printed with white polka dots, followed by a poofy pink tutu.  
  
  
  
Carrie almost objected at first — weren't these clothes ridiculously childish? Didn't she have her own wardrobe, somewhere? Where was her suitcase? But Laura just kept crooning about just how  _cute_  Carrie would look in the lovely outfit that Laura had carefully selected just for her. Laura was so happy, she explained, to help Carrie look very pretty for her vacation. Laura must be right. She would look awesome in her new outfit.  
  
  
  
"Knock, knock." Denise walked in. "Breakfast time! Oh, you are such a cutie! Look at you, pretty girl." She set another tray on the table.  
  
  
  
"Now your footsies, hon. Then you can go have your breakfast." Carrie's feet each received a white lace top ankle sock and a sparkly white Mary Jane sneaker.  
  
  
  
"Perfect, babe," Denise kissed Laura on the cheek. "She's perfect."  
  
  
  
Laura's hand in hers led Carrie to the table. Pancakes doused in maple syrup, already cut into little pieces, were on the plastic plate. Carrie sipped from the plastic cup. Apple juice.  
  
  
  
"Carrie, we have something really exciting to tell you," announced Denise, as Carrie began to eat. "It's an hour away, so Laura and I have decided that we can take the day off today to take you to Princessland. That's why you came to San Diego, after all. It's going to be so much fun, you're going to just have the best time!"  
  
  
  
Had she had other plans for her vacation? Well, Denise and Laura were right. Princessland was the best vacation ever! It was so nice of them to take care of her like this.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you excited, Carrie? You should be so excited! Little girls love going to Princessland!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, thank you so much, Laura and Denise! It sounds so cool! You're so cool," Carrie gushed. Her hosts were the best. What could be more exciting than being taken to Princessland?  
  
  
  
Denise dabbed Carrie's face with sunscreen, before using both hands to smear it into her arms. She was buckled into the back seat of a dark green Subaru Forester, while her hosts sat in the front. "Would you like some music, sweetie?" Denise asked.  
  
  
  
"Uhh, sure." Denise plugged in her phone and selected something. "Princess musicals. I bet you love The Ice Queen, right, sweetie?"  


* * *

  
  
Laura and Denise promised they would take her to all the best rides. It was a lot of walking in the sun, but Carrie didn't mind. Her hosts kept telling her how exciting it was to be here, and they were right. It was so much fun to show off her cute outfit and enjoy all of the awesome rides.  
  
  
  
"Would you like something to drink, dear? How about a lemonade."  
  
  
  
To Carrie's disappointment, once the man behind the stand passed a large ice-filled cup of lemonade to Laura, she didn't hand it over to Carrie.  
  
  
  
Instead, the women walked her over to a picnic table, where Denise took off her backpack and pulled out a pink plastic sippy cup. Peeling off the lemonade's plastic lid, Laura carefully poured the beverage into the cup and handed it to  
  
  
  
"Drink up," Laura ordered. It's hot today!"  
  
  
  
Carrie took a sip of her lemonade. It did taste great. It was obviously fresh squeezed and not from a fake yellow powder mix.  
  
  
  
"No dear, keep drinking," Laura chided her when she stopped. "We can’t have you getting dehydrated. What kind of hosts would we be!"  
  
  
  
Obediently, Carrie put the cup back to her lips.  
  
  
  
Throughout the next hour, it rarely left there. Every time Laura or Denise thought she was taking a pause from steadily nursing at her cup, they would scold her. Carrie would lift the cup to her lips again, and continue steadily draining the sippy.  
  
  
  
When she emptied it, they poured the rest of the plastic cup of lemonade into it, and handed it back to her. When that too was finally finished, they purchased another one, filling the pink cup back up another two times. Lemonade sloshed in Carrie's belly, which felt full and tight, pressing down on her full, tight bladder.  
  
  
  
Carrie tugged on Laura's hand. "Laura—" she saw a frown cross the woman's forehead. "I mean, Mommy Laura. I need to go the restroom, Mommy Laura."  
  
  
  
"Oh, do you mean you need to go number one?" Blushing, Carrie nodded. "Mommy Denise, little Carrie needs to go number one," Laura whispered loudly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, but honey," Denise loudly whispered back to them. "We all so want to go on this ride. And look, we're already half of the way there. We only have to wait another 10 minutes, and if we leave now, we'll have to wait in line all over again."  
  
  
  
Carrie bit her lip. She couldn't make everyone wait in line all over again.  
  
  
  
Finally, after an anxious eternity in line, they reached the front of the line. The three of them were strapped into a bench on one side of the arm.  
  
  
  
"Smile, Carrie!" Denise snapped a photo on her phone, as Carrie tried to smooth the concentration of squeezing her muscles from her brow.  
  
  
  
The bench they were strapped to lifted up and down, jolting and spinning with the ride. With every bump and jerk, Carrie felt her bladder swirl and lurch. She squeezed her legs together, even cramming a hand between them to try and hold back the tide.  
  
  
  
Then the ride came down with a bump again. Suddenly, Carrie felt it. She gasped as with a hot, sweet jolt, wetness suddenly bloomed through her underwear. Once it began, no matter how tightly and desperately Laura squeezed to hold it in, the flood wouldn't stop. Carrie felt every drop of lemonade in her bladder emptying out, spreading through her panties, soaking into her leggings, and then wetting the tutu skirt scrunched between her legs and under her bottom.  
  
  
  
Seated next to her, Denise and Laura heard Carrie's gasp and knew what it meant.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear," said Denise. "I think little Carrie has peed herself! Oh, poor dear, don't you worry. Not everyone can hold their bladders on rides. Little kids wet themselves all the time here. It's nothing to be embarrassed by, honey." She reached out a hand to stroke Carrie's head. "You're a very good girl."  
  
  
  
The ride came to a stop, and to Carrie's horror, as she got up, she realized that not only had she soaked her skirt and panties; there was a large wet puddle left in her seat.  
  
  
  
"You're going to have to say sorry to the ride operator for peeing on his nice ride, dear. Then they can have someone clean up after you," explained Laura.  
  
  
  
Laura took her hand and led her up to the gangly 20-something man behind the controls. Laura nudged her. "Go on Carrie."  
  
  
  
Carrie's cheeks flamed. "I—I'm sorry, I peed on your ride."  
  
  
  
The man looked Carrie up and down, seeming vaguely puzzled. "No problem, ladies."  
  
  
  
"There now, it's always important for good girls to say their 'sorries,' Carrie. You're a good girl."  
  
  
  
Like every time Laura said those two words, Carrie felt a faint, pleasant glow spark in her belly. Laura was right. She felt proud she'd been grown up enough to say sorry to the ride man for peeing on his nice ride.  
  
  
  
"Well, we'd better get you all cleaned up, sweetie!"  
  
  
  
As they walked, Carrie could feel eyes dart to the dark wet patch all down her leggings, then quickly look away. 'Maybe they'll think I spilt my drink,' she hoped. Finally, Laura and Denise led her into a family restroom, locking the door behind the three of them. At least it was clean, with plenty of room for the three of them, and no other stalls for there to be any more witnesses to Carrie's embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"It's too bad you're a bit heavy for the changing table," sighed Laura. "But don't worry, we brought everything you need. We know how to take care of little girls, after all."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Denise was pulling a thin folded mat from her backpack and spreading it out across the floor.  
  
  
  
"What — what do — what are you doing?" Sputtered Carrie. "I don't need a diaper!"  
  
  
  
"Carrie, I'm disappointed in you." Carrie suddenly felt anxious. She was making Laura unhappy with her. "Who just peed all through her leggings and skirt?"  
  
  
  
"I did," Carrie whispered quietly.  
  
  
  
"Good girl. Little girls who wet their undies need to wear diapers, right, Carrie."  
  
  
  
Carrie nodded sadly.  
  
  
  
"Lie down, dear." Denise put a gentle hand on Carrie's shoulder. Carrie sat down, then lay her body down as Denise pressed and pushed her into the right position on the changing mat.  
  
  
  
Carrie's back rested against the mat, her knees bent and legs splayed out to either side.  
  
  
  
"Good girl, lift your bottom up for me, Laura, you help her." Carrie felt Laura's hands slide under her, helping raise her butt from the pad, as Denise slid the wet tutu off her waist and down Carrie's legs. With Laura still supporting her back, Denise next peeled off the sodden leggings and panties, which stuck damply to Carrie's skin. The wet clothes all went into a plastic bag, which Denise tied off and dropped back in her bag.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry lovey, I know all about taking care of girls like you. I brought extra just in case! A good hostess always anticipates the needs of her guests," explained Denise. "Now, let's get you all clean. Won't that feel good?"  
  
  
  
Both Laura and Denise were moving between Carrie's legs, as two wet wipes swiped gently along her vulva. One began teasing between her lips, parting her inner opening to swipe along it. The other moved to her butt, caressing her bum before moving into her crease.  
  
  
  
Carrie moaned. It felt so good! One wipe was gently peeling back the hood of her clit, wiping inside of it. The other continued circling her asshole. Carrie felt her hips involuntarily lurch, moving up into the sweet sensations the women's hands were filling her with. Her mind swirled with pleasure and a tingling urge.  
  
  
  
"Not right now, little one!" Laura scolded. "This isn't playtime. You need to be still and let your Mommies clean you up."  
  
  
  
As they worked, Laura continued crooning. "There now little one, doesn't this feel so good? Doesn't it feel so good to just be Mommy Laura and Mommy Denise's little Baby Carrie? Little Baby Carrie feels so good when she lets her Mommies."  
  
  
  
The soothing voice helped Carrie forget her inhibition, and finally let go. It felt so much better to just go along with what made her happy, what made her Mommies happy. They knew so much better than little Baby Carrie did. She could just relax and be what she was meant to be. A little baby girl, who needed her Mommies to change her diaper.  
  
  
  
The thoughts filling her mind from all of the good ideas her Mommies told her about felt natural and comforting. Mommy Denies put one hand on the back of Carrie's neck to steady her while the other worked quickly to wipe Baby Carrie clean.  
  
  
  
Wipe. Wipe.  
  
  
  
The motion was easy and soothing. It was obvious that Laura and Denise were going well past the amount of effort needed to just get Carrie clean, and that was why the warm good feelings were finding their way up from Carrie's happy pussy into her blissful babbling brain. The more attention her Mommies paid to the young woman, the more easily she could follow their command.  
  
  
  
Just stay still. Keep her hips still even if it felt so good. All of her thoughts grew slippery like her happy cunny. But somehow even those good happy feelings were so much less than the cooing warm pleasure of being attended to and cleaned up by Denise and Laura's attentive hands.  
  
  
  
It seems they were indulging her after all, because once she was completely clean and her wet clean skin was starting to feel cool, Laura put her whole big hand over Carrie's inadvertently aroused slit. The clit was standing out so much and her juices were flowing. She heard Denise tsk, but the older woman also rubbed Carrie's clit directly in a way that short-circuited her inner narrative and left her cooing and bucking. She was so worked up that even that touch almost set her orgasm into motion. But Denise wouldn't allow it, as Carrie caught sight of the last part of this process.  
  
  
  
A giant white poofy crinkly diaper. Carrie heard it sliding under her, resting her butt on it. Then her Mommies sealed the diaper as well as Carrie's fate. It felt so good.  
  
  
  
Soft, reassuring, clean and put in place. Even if Carrie wanted to remove it, she would feel like she was slighting all the reassuring happy attention from her Mommies. It was going to stay on, but there was just one concern in her drooling arousal and relaxation soaked babygirl brain. Once they stood her up, wobbly and fluffy-headed, Denise slid the dress back down.  
  
  
  
Carrie could feel the poofy bulge of her diaper pressing the tulle out behind her. That would be embarrassing... Can everyone here see it? Do they know she's not a grown up at all? Taking her by the hand, Denise and Laura led the girl away. Can they all see now? Can they all see that she's just a little girl who needs her mommies to change her and put a diaper on her and tell her what to do?  
  
  
  
"Let's get you another lemonade," sighed Laura, driving every other thought out of Carrie's dazed baby brain with the promise of sweetness to come.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When they finally arrived back home, Carrie was tired almost off her feet…at first. Laura and Denise walked her in the door. No one had commented on the puffy white diaper underneath the tulle of her outfit. This helped Carrie feel even bolder. The urge rose in her, now and then, to bend over when only Mommies Denise and Laura could see. She didn't do it of course, but even the naughty urge was something she treasured. When they returned home, Mommy Denise actually picked her up. Carrie was pleasantly surprised, and when her chin was placed on Denise' shoulder, the girl began to breathe deeply the soft comforting scent of her Mommy's perfume. Then, Carrie's eyes slowly closed while she was rocked back and forth.  
  
  
  
Tired out, Carrie almost fell asleep when she was carried. There was a sense of motion, like going down some stairs, or maybe up. It was hard to tell with Denise rocking her back and forth, Laura's hands occasionally cupping under her puffy padded bottom and lifting Carrie up higher.  
  
  
  
When she felt Denise tilt her and slowly lay Carrie down on something very soft, the girl wanted to fuss and cry out, squirming in sudden denial of Mommy's gentle touch. But then something filled her mouth, something soft and warm. Carrie began to suck. That was just what she had to do. A moan from above told her this was part of Mommy Laura, and a moment's consideration behind the pleasant instinctively satisfying feeling of sucking on something told Carrie this was Laura's nipple.  
  
  
  
Happy horny twitching tingling submission floated through Carrie in her big soft diaper as she sucked harder, accidentally brushing her teeth over Laura's nipple in her eagerness. Laura tsked and lightly pulled Carrie's head away. Almost crying, she fastened her lips back onto Laura's nipple and began to suck more carefully. Laura cooed reassuringly, and so did Denise. While Laura was leaning over the girl's face so her breasts would be all that 'baby' saw even if she opened her eyes, Denise was slowly unfastening the diaper Carrie had worn all the way back to the house.  
  
  
  
Carrie tried to close her legs immediately once the puffy fluffy diaper was pulled away, but Denise made a satisfied sort of noise, part chuckle and part thrilling purr of arousal. Yes, arousal. That was what Carrie was feeling, in between all the comforting warm baby girl feelings. Her horny pussy was soaked all the way back from the park, and the results had moistened the inside of her diaper with thick viscous sexual lubricant. It still connected her pussy to the diaper, stands of sticky fluid that Carrie could feel break when Mommy Denise pulled it away.  
  
  
  
Denise's strong hands gripped Carrie's inner thighs, spreading them. The moisture on those thighs made the grabbing motion into a slick symphony as the hands slid around. This is why it was a very well lubricated finger which parted the girl's lips and made Carrie's eyes shut tight with pleasure. Little sparks all the way up from her embarrassingly juicy pussy to her sucking lips fastened to Laura's nipple. Finger in, finger out, the sound was so loud and obvious. So dirty naughty undeniable.  
  
  
  
"Good baby," moaned Laura. "Just like that. Don't stop."  
  
  
  
Carrie wouldn't, she loved sucking and sucking and letting her instincts take over. Mommy Laura's nipple felt so good. Her bumpy areola and the big firm nipple made Carrie think of a pacifier filling her mouth. But this was better because Laura so obviously loved it. She was rubbing Carrie's scalp, massaging it and running fingers through her hair.  
  
  
  
"I can't wait any longer," said Denise from between Carrie's legs.  
  
  
  
With Laura's breast covering her face and filling both her vision and her concentration, Carrie couldn't figure out what this meant until the finger probing her pussy and making her hips bounce and dance was joined by a talented tongue encircling the girl's clit. The two women were making Carrie their own, she knew. But she hadn't expected this sudden forceful sucking right over her clit, the pumping finger in her pussy, the big soft breast making her think of all the soft things that made her feel so submissive and good.  
  
  
  
She was clay, putty in their hands, and that was how they wanted it. Mommy Laura took both of Carrie's hands and held them. Warm. Soft. Big.  
  
  
  
Carrie sucked harder, but Mommy Laura wanted some attention on her other breast. When the first one was pulled away it was plain for Carrie to see that the nipple had gotten all big and engorged from her suckling, surrounded with a reddened circle of excited flesh and lavished in the girl's saliva. It looked so pretty. So shiny.  
  
  
  
But then the other breast was in her mouth, and she had to suck, suck, suck. So normal and good. Everything felt right.  
  
  
  
Even when Denise began sucking on Carrie's clit like a vacuum and moving three fingers in and out in and out. The sucking sound from Carrie's lips on Laura's tit, the sucking sound from Denise on Carrie's clit making her spine arch and legs spread as wide as they could with Denise digging her fingers into her thighs, and... two more sounds. Wet squelching suction sounds like the one from her pussy where Denise was fingering her.  
  
  
  
Laura and Denise must be masturbating too.  
  
  
  
Carrie found it impossible to hold back any longer. They were getting off. Getting off while focusing all their attention on her in her cute and now very much sticky outfit. So cute laying there and having them watch her. She was worthy, she deserved the attention, she made them feel good.  
  
  
  
All of these complicated feelings mixed with the heat from between her legs. Tears streaming from her eyes, Carrie gasped out an announcement that she was cumming. Gasped it again and again into Mommy Laura's tits in a way that made the older woman moan and the fingers in everyone's pussies were going faster and everything was light and heat and Denise barely holding the girl down.  
  
  
  
Big hot waves of orgasm. Good. Good to be full of Laura's nipple and Denise's fingers and happy little girl feelings.  
  
  
  
Happy warm empty-headed glorious relaxation was all Carrie knew, even though the two spent quite some time satisfying themselves after that. She'd happily participate in anything that felt as warm and safe and good as this moment.  
  
  
  
When a pacifier replaced Laura's nipple and she was all cleaned up below, a fresh diaper fastened in place.  
  
  
  
Some vanishingly small part of Carrie's brain wondered how she was going to orgasm if she got too horny tomorrow. After all, that beautiful big soft fluffy diaper would get in the way, and she couldn't take it off without insulting Denise and Laura.  
  
  
  
She'd just have to stay that way. But the thought of being stuck in her diaper until changing time tomorrow, whenever that might be, was already making her pussy unreasonably wet.  
  
  
  
In her crib, arms and legs bound carefully with enough slack to make her comfortable...  
  
  
  
A  _biiig_  sippy cup of water. She wanted to say she could drink it herself, but her arms and legs were tied up, of course, so Mommy Laura held it up to her lips. She had to drink it  _allll_  to show how good she could be.  
  
  
  
This way they could be sure she wouldn't get too thirsty and wake up during the night.  
  
  
  
So, with a baby monitor in place, and her big soft diaper containing a heat she'd never known before in her life, Carrie tried to nod off without squirming too much, in multiple kinds of new comfort, some new embarrassment, and wonderful anticipation of just what her new Mommies would do to her tomorrow.


End file.
